


Athos and Roger the horse (Drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [17]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: Happy New Year to everyone!  My first finished drawing for 2018. This has been a WIP for ages so I’m happy to have finished before starting back at work on Monday.  There was a time when all I did was draw horses and now I realise why I always did wild horses without bridles, let alone riders with weapons.  I hope you like it.





	Athos and Roger the horse (Drawing)

 This has also been posted on my tumblr - http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/

 


End file.
